


Book Commentary: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone

  * American Disclaimer: I’m reading the American editions.
  * Right off the bat, the Dursleys are described as Very Normal (translation: Very White, Very Racist, Very Intolerant, etc.).
  * Richard Griffiths was Close Enough to the book’s physical description. Fiona Shaw was Nowhere Close to the physical description. Both did really great though.
  * Yep. Two pages in, and the Dursleys are already proving to be Very Intolerant.
  * Owls in the daytime, cats reading maps, people running around in weird cloaks. You know, the usual fantasy novel stuff. If Mr. Dursley’s supposed to be as Very Normal as he thinks he is, why is he not freaking out more?
  * ~~An old man in an emerald green cloak? *squints suspiciously in Dumbledore, who would’ve had plenty of time to change clothes before his first Official Appearance*~~
  * Yeah, that’s totally it, Mr. Dursley. These people are definitely going to ComiCon or are going to do a flash mob or something totally rational like that.
  * I mean, yeah, there were plenty of news reports about Harry Potter being a common name when the movies first came out (I don’t really remember any when the books came out, since I was, like, five and didn’t really care). But sure, Mr. Dursley, go ahead and pretend the whispering people in cloaks aren’t talking about your “non-existent” nephew.
  * Sure, Mrs. Dursley can be a stay-at-home mom if she wants, but seriously, that doesn’t give her the excuse to just be a nosy neighbor.
  * Oh, you know, go ahead with the Dursleys just being racist assholes.
  * And the weird cat’s still doing its stakeout thing.
  * Dumbledore didn’t realize he’d stand out like a sore thumb on Privet Drive? More like he probably didn’t give a fuck.
  * No wonder Cat was so weird. It’s just good ol’ shapeshifting ~~Animagus~~ Professor McGonagall.
  * The wizarding world hadn’t had anything to celebrate for 11 years. So… given that technically Harry’s a little over a year old at this point, the first war spawning from Voldemort’s first attempt to rise to power went on for a decade before Harry was born.
  * Oh, yeah, Dumbledore _totally_ has no idea why Harry didn’t get killed along with his parents. ~~The great thing about hindsight in rereading this series as an adult is that it’s becoming apparent that Dumbledore was kinda douchey from the start, not just in _Deathly Hallows_.~~
  * One day. One day of stakeouts is all it took for Professor McGonagall to be the voice of reason in all this already and point out how that leaving Harry with the Dursleys would amount to him being left in a very abusive household.
  * Ah, yes, Hagrid… one of the few adults in Harry’s life who will be even remotely close to a normal parental figure.
  * Hagrid showed up on Sirius Black’s flying motorcycle. ~~On the subject of Dumbledore being a douche as well as knowing more than he’s letting on, when I get to _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , I’m going to need to remember to go on about how Dumbledore’s screwing over Sirius already with knowing how and why the Potters got killed…~~
  * Again with Dumbledore knowing more than he’s letting on: The bit where he said Harry’s scar would come in handy in the future. 
    * And two seconds later, he mentioned having some weird scar that looks like a map of the London Underground. So why am I seeing so few people coming up with _Neverwhere_ crossover fics?
  * Ugh… Leaving Harry with the Dursleys is Such A Bad Idea…



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
